Forum:Hawker Mech Stat Circles
I dunno, the white blobs seem to say that it's got no boost as opposed to being able to switch. In the game it's the green of Stunt Boost, but I don't think that'd work either. Maybe have the dots split like a Pie Chart into Green, Yellow and Red segments like on the example image? Below is how it'd look in an Infobox: Speed Boost Strength KBABZ 05:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Theres a bit too much happening on the circles, it looks very mis match. Try either orange as its a mix of red, yellow and green or Purple as it hasn't been used and will be distinctive. LeMansRacer 16:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I agree on that. My second idea was to add a blur to the image so that it's a bit less busy in how it looks. Lemme see how that looks. KBABZ 16:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Used it to the main article "Hawker Mech" and it worked! JMBZ-12 19:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Well I used radial blur in photoshop to try and help make the image a bit more bearable to look at. Speed How is it now? KBABZ 17:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Much better LeMansRacer 17:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, one more go, I pushed the blur up to the max here. Speed Not much of a difference, but it helps just that little bit more. KBABZ 17:27, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :You know, the template thing is basically my project. We were already discussing this stuff here. Unless the game shows them as a pie like that, I don't want to use it. I want to use the color the game shows in the garage for the circles. Also, guys, keep an eye on this page, items on this page shouldn't be changed until consensus is reached. Can anyone get a garage pic of the mech uploaded? ::I'll get one uploaded soon. I just bought a PSN card, so I'll be downloading them in a few minutes. :::I actually prefer the car pics to be OUTSIDE of the garage as far as Burnout Paradise goes. There's a lot of on-screen clutter that gets in the way of the car. I have all of the packs released so far, and I've been meaning to record shots of them at a goodular angle. :::As for the boost icon color, as I said before, it's green for the Hawker Mech, but I don't think it should be used as it doesn't properly represent the boost type of the Mech, rather it's default boost type. The icon I made I think is a good representation of it's boost type, considering it contains all three. Importantly, it's easy on the eyes. Speaking of which, the one LeMans used was also the OLD one at the start of the thread, not the better third one I made. KBABZ 23:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Rappy check out Crash TV 27 here. It shows the Mech's boost circles at 3:48. :::::Yeah, that's a stunt circle. I guess I prefer the image we have now then. And KBABZ I wanted the garage pic just to see the color of the boost circle, nothing more. =) I like the design of the stat circles. Put them in, they're good. :Shoulda seen the blurry one that was there before Rappy deleted it. I preferred it over the current segmented one because there's less visual clutter and looks more like a uniform icon. KBABZ 09:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I want a blur, it will look better. Thanks, :::Restored, if you want to link them again. I prefer the solid color myself. ::::Seconded :3. JMBZ-12 12:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I like the blurry one because it's easier to look at, looks much more like the other icons, and it doesn't look like a friggin' hippie peace symbol. The image is below for ya. KBABZ 13:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC)